Trust me enough to love me
by Suicide Emo
Summary: This is from my other profile. Edward is a member of the S.W.A.T team and was forced to become partners with Detective Swan, who has a hard time trusting people ever since her last partner stabbed her in the back.
1. Chapter 1

Epov

I packed up my last S.W.A.T gear when three of my teammates came walking in excited about a new bar that just opened down town. Emmett slapped me on the back that stung a bit. "Hey man, we are heading out: are you coming?"

"No, captain needs to talk about something. A detective from Washington State is joining the group for a little while." I said, as I zipped up my bag and shoved it onto my shoulder.

"Why does he want you then?"

I just shrugged my shoulder and left Jasper, Emmett, and James in the locker room and down to the captain's office. Once I got to the door I can hear argument inside with a man that didn't sound like captain's and a women's voice. I was just about a raise my hand to knock when the door jerked open. I was shocked to see a beautiful, but a pissed off women.

"Has anyone seen my captain's boss? Let me know, there about this big." she raised her hands up and pinched her thumb and index figure together. "It is small to be peas or an old raisin; it's about half that size! They are really really tiny, little raisin. So if you see little tiny raisin, that are so fuckin tiny and winkled! Let me know so that I can shoved it right back up is ass!" She was just about to shut the door right in my face, but I pushed the door back; wide enough for my boss to see me. My boss just leaning back in his chair that he was getting a headache and another man with his police uniform on his face was buried in his face.

I looked up at the women who was just pacing back and forth in the room. A boss looked like he was to spaced out to even see me there. "Ummm sir?"

Captain jumped a little in his seat before a big ass smile grew on his face. "Ah Edward, thank god your here." _'I bet' _I should have just walked away and deal with this shit another day. My boss jumped out of his seat, faster then a cartoon who's ass is on fire and ran around the desk. He placed a hand on my back and push me further into the room while closing his office door.

I felt cold air in the room and it is not a good feeling. "Detective Swan this is captain Edward Cullen on the S.W.A.T team, he will be your partner during your stay here." Whoa, whoa, whoa what? Partner? I have a team, but no partners. I turned my head to face with my 'what the fuck look'. He smiled at me, as I just stared. "Detective Swan will fill you in my the case she is on. Edward before you argue, we just need someone on the streets with her."

"Doesn't anyone in this fucking room listen to me, I don't need a partner." The man in the chair stood up.

"Isabella, please just go with it. I want you to be safe."

"For fuck sake, I told I hate the name Isabella, so call me Bella and I don't need some smart ass S.W.A.T. teammate as a partner." I shot her a glare. This women has anger problems, so I just step to throw more gas in the fire.

"Look Ms. Swan-"

"Detective Swan you green eyes Mary." Okay this lady is really pissing me and I'm supposed to be 'partners' with her.

I inhaled and exhaled before I can speak. "Alright Detective Swan, I know that this is new to you, but can you please calm down."

"Fuck you." She just continues to glare at me before shoving right pass me to get to the door. She forced the door open and walked out, but stopped and flipped off the officer in the room.

The officer sigh and he smiled at me. "I'm apologizing for my daughter Mr. Cullen. I am Officer Swan" My eyes widen at the word 'daughter'. This officer is that crazy women's father? "She is really a sweet girl, but something happened to her last partner that made her loss trust in other people, even people she is working for."

I wanted to ask what happen, but I mostly want to ask his daughter; that is if she would even talk me. Captain Mason smiled at Officer Swan and gave him a pat on the back. "Nothing to worry about Officer Swan, Edward has been working for us for six years and one of the best of best, even better than people who worked here longer than him." Good going Mason, make me look more like a smartass then Bella dose.

**To be continued**


	2. Not going so well

Epov

I was in Mr. Mason office for twenty minutes after Bella stormed out and giving us the finger. I walked outside and was greet to snow blowing in my face. I shield my face with my hand, so that the snow dose not hit me in the eyes. I was just about to walk over to my car when I saw something moving in the corner of my eye. I turned my head to the left and saw Bella leaning against the brick wall with a cigarette between her lips and had no jacket on, what the fuck. Is this girl that cold heart that she could not feel the snow raining around her body. I slipped my hands into my pockets and walked over to her.

"What are you doing out here Bella?" I asked when I was now standing right in front of her. She looked up and remove the cigarette from her lips, so that she can blow the smoke in my face. I just stood there staring at her like the smoke was not bothering me; which it didn't since I was a smoker as well.

"What do want?" She question, as she popped her foot up against the wall. Okay now this is going to be a pain in the ass, so I have to figure out a way to earn this girl's trust before I shoot myself. I sigh and walked right next to her, so that I can lean against the wall right next to her. I reached into my back left pocket and pulled out my pack of cigarettes. I slap the bottom against the palm of my hand before opening the box and pulled one out and lite it. I inhaled until the smoke was in my lungs before pulling the cigarette away from my lips. I let the smoke sit my lungs before exhaling. Right this is the only thing that was keeping me warm since I'm now standing outside the station with a women who already hates me.

"Just wondering why you are out here in a snow storm with no jacket on." I simply replied.

"Well I thought that New York was going to be warm since it is February, but nature just came back and bit me on the ass." I chuckled before inhaling more. "Is that all you wanted to know because I'm really not dealing with any bullshit right now."

I rolled my eyes and threw my cigarette down and stomped on it before turning to her. "Look, I'm heading to my favorite coffee shop for some coffee and pie; do want to join me?"

Bella rolled her eyes and threw her cigarette down. "I'm not here to make fucking friends. I don't trust anyone one in this god damn place."

"Bella, I just want you to feel comfortable here."

"I don't you to make me fuckin comfortable." God whatever happen to her really fucked her up.

"Then-" I sigh, as I looked around the parking lot. "please go home before you sick. Where is your car?"

Bella let out a yawn before she answered my question. "It's in Fork's Washington, it will be here in a couple of day."

I then reached into my jacket and pulled out my car keys and hit the unlock button to my car. "Let me drive you home then. Can you at least let me do that?"

Bella seemed to be nervous about the idea, but then she let out a loud sigh. "Alright, but if you try anything I rip your fucking dick off." I held hands up like I just surrendered before backing up a little bit away from her. I waved her to follow me to my car so that we can get out of the fucking snow.

To be continued


	3. Coffee shop

**Epov**

The car ride to Bella's apartment was a little uncomfortable since we had the radio off and Bella has not said one word to me. The only time she would speak is what direction to go and right now we were head down the most dangerous area in New York Bella told me to stop. I slowly hit the brakes and we were in front 'Brownsville Houses' known for its break in's, murders, drug dealers. We busted this place so many times that I lost count. I put the car in park before turning to Bella with a shocking look on my face.

"You live here?"

"Yep, this was the only place that I can afford right now." I continue looking at her like she has lost her mind about moving here. I can also tell that Bella was getting annoyed. "Look Mr., Rich Ass, I had to spend money on a ticket to get to New York, movers to move all my stuff down here, and someone to ship my fucking car down here, so don't act like I'm a poor girl living in an apartment. I'm here until I move back to Forks, so I don't need your fucking pity right now" Just like that she was out of my car slamming it behind her.

I blinked three times before turning off the car and getting out. "Bella wait" I called out to her, as she was walking up the steps to front entrance. Her hand was just on the door handle when I ran up right behind her hand got her wrist for her to stop. "Bella please listen to me."

"Edward I'm tired and just want to go to sleep." Dose she even have anything to sleep on? Okay, right now it is not the time to be thinking about that. It's already bad enough that I'm might not get any sleep tonight because all I'm going to thinking about is her in this dangerous place.

"Bella, I do not pity over you, I'm just going to be a little worried considering the fact that you're living in a place like this and it's your first night in New York."

Bella held up her hand to stop me from continuing what I was saying. "Edward stop worrying, it's not going to help me sleep through the night."

"Then way don't you live with your dad?"

She rubbed her face out frustration. "Because he is going back up to Fork's; now would you please get out of here before someone takes your car." Bella just walks inside, leaving me standing there in the snow by the door. Why did they have to sign me up to be her partner?

~X~

The pie was good and the coffee and freshly made that it warmed me on the first sip that I took. Every day after a rough day at work, this is the place that I will go to relax. I finished up my first slice of pie before ordering another Lemon & Lime pie and pulling out Bella's files that her dad gave to me before I left the station. I flipped open the file and began reading; not paying attention to Elizabeth when she set the small plate down right next to my coffee. I can now see as I was reading through the file why she such a hard ass to everyone right now. Mother died when she 6 in a store robbing, arrested at 16 for fighting, and there was something about her ex-partner 'James Hunter' that made half the details in this file crossed out with a black marker. Bella must have done that before she got her. I shook my head and closed her file and put it back in my bag, I took out a cigarette and lite it. That's another thing that I love about this place, after 9 p.m. smoking was allowed until 5 in the morning.

"You look stressed Edward." I voice came from the seat right behind me. I smiled and didn't even bother to turn around.

"How can you tell?" A small movement came from behind me and she sat down right across from me. "What are doing here Alice, shouldn't you be at home?"

She ginned at and propped her arms on the table. "What, I can't see my big brother?" I took another drag of my cigarette and blew it right in her face which made her start coughing and wave her hand in front of her to wind the smoke away from her face. "You know I hate that Edward."

"I know, it's one in the morning Alice, what did you want?"

"Nothing really" She grabbed my piece of pie and started eating it with a evil smile on her face. "I heard that you got a partner for some case."

"Hn, so the good news has spread."

"That bad hu?" She asks as she took a bite out of my pie.

I just gave her simple nod. "She has a really attitude problem. She has no trust in anyone, not even me. You should have seen her when she was in the captain's office; it was like Satan just got out of hell." That's when I told her the entire story about why I was sign to her and how she was talking to her own dad.

**To be continued**


	4. Inside Bellas apartment

**Epov**

I arrive at Bella's apartment early the next morning with coffee and donuts. I made sure my car was locked up and the alarm was on high before I enter the building. The lobby smelt like piss and there were some people were asleep on the stair case, so I had to be careful, as I walked up the stairs to Bella's room. Charlisel was nice enough to tell me her apartment number, even though that will piss this bitch off big time.

I climbed the stair case until I reached room 311. I gently knock on the door and waited there patiently. I can hear movement from the other side of the door until it finally open. Bella stood there with her hair braded, light make up, and a robe on. Bella rolled her eyes when she saw me standing there. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought that I can pick up beside you taking the bus." She eyed the coffee and donuts in my arms before opening the door wider and step back so that I can walk. I took a look around, as I walked into the kitchen; well at least I think it is a kitchen. God this place is trashed and the only thing that I can tell that is hers is the three boxes in the corner of the room. There was no bed or anything for her to sleep on; where the hell did she sleep.

"So did you sleep well last night."

"Don't start the small talk." Bella demanded, as she shut the door behind her. "I have not even gone to bed yet and there is no way in hell I'm sleeping on this floor." Bella walked over to the counter and took a donut, as I handed her any cup of coffee.

"It's black" I said, as I couldn't stop thinking about the fact that she has not fallen asleep at all last and we have to go out on the road today. Bella grabbed two packs of sugar and one of the small cup of milk. "Will you be okay going out today."

"I stayed up for three days on a stake out before , so I think one night would not kill me." She took a long drink of her coffee. I walked over to the window that was boarded up and glance through the crack. People were still asleep against the building walls or begging for money. This is just sad to watch, that's why I don't like coming to this part of town. "Let's go Cullen, I don't want to be late on my first day." I look back to Bella just when she tucked her gun into her gun holder.

I took one more look outside before following her out the door. Bella closed the door and locked the top lock right before we headed down the staircase. Bella and I were careful where we were walking until we walked out of building. Bella paused right outside the door causing me to stop. "You okay."

"Just enjoying the clean air." Bella saw the sad look that was on my face. "Don't dare give me that look you asshole because I will take you out right here." I have nothing to say to that.

To be continued


End file.
